


dirty blond

by luckycharmz



Series: gallavich texting [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Actor Ian Gallagher, Blond Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Pictures, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Mickey dyes his hair and Ian.. well, read to find out what he thinks.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: gallavich texting [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462855
Comments: 19
Kudos: 154





	dirty blond

**Author's Note:**

> [HallowsEve‘s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowsEve/pseuds/HallowsEve) prompt: I'd love to see the actor Ian AU, but Ian gets a text from Mickey that Mandy is trying to expand her portfolio for hair (can pretend she is a hair stylist or something) and Mickey let her bleach his hair because I adore Noel with his natural fairer hair.
> 
> Enjoy. 🖤

[5:48pm] Mickey  
Aye, mr hollywood. Message me when you get a chance?

[6:10pm] Ian  
Always got time for you, mrs hollywood 

[6:13pm]Mickey  
Funny  
Somethin makes me think you ain’t doin shit over there

[6:14pm] Ian  
Just cause I always find time for the man I love?

[6:15pm] Mickey  
Fuckin cheeseball

[6:16pm] Ian  
You’d think so. You love balls 

[6:17pm] Mickey  
Lame ass bitch

[6:19pm] Ian   
This is the love I get being across the world?

[6:21Mickey  
Speaking of.   
Where are you?

[6:22pm] Ian  
Just got back to the hotel   
Cast is going out for drinks 

[6:23pm] Mickey  
Oh yeah? You goin? 

[6:24pm] Ian  
Nah, rather talk to my husband  
Even though he’s a dick

[6:25pm] Mickey  
Heard you liked his dick

[6:27pm] Ian  
Actually, I love it   
Gonna see it? 

[6:29pm] Mickey  
Yeah. Somethin else first   
Mandy did a thing

[6:30pm] Ian  
You know, you saying that kinda means it’s not a good thing

[6:32pm] Mickey  
Yeah, yeah  
I’m not sure I hate it. Which is sayin a lot

[6:34pm] Ian  
You gonna tell me what it is?   
Or what 

[6:35pm] Mickey  
Maybe I don’t wanna tell you anymore 

[6:36pm] Ian  
Yeah fucking right  
Couldn’t hold out longer than a minute 

[6:38pm] Mickey  
Lasted two, bitch

[6:39pm] Ian  
Oh my god, isn’t that amazing?  
Tell me how you did it 

[6:40pm] Mickey  
Suck my dick

[6:42pm] Ian  
Bring it 

[6:44pm] Mickey  
You wanna fuckin hear what I gotta say?

[6:45pm] Ian  
C’mon. Tell me

[6:46pm] Mickey  
It’s more of a.. _show me_ kinda thing 

[6:48pm] Ian  
Show?  
What the fuck, Mick

[6:50pm] Mickey  
Just look.   


[6:54pm] Ian  
Holy shit

[6:55pm] Mickey  
Gotta gimme more than that, Gallagher

[6:56pm] Ian  
I’m just  
surprised 

[6:58pm] Mickey  
Good surprised?   
Fuckin Christ. U don’t like it, I’ll change it 

[6:59pm] Ian  
Don’t be so fuckin dramatic  
You look hot as fuck

[7:00pm] Mickey  
Kiss ass

[7:01pm] Ian  
No shit. Whose else am I kissing?

[7:03pm] Mickey  
Shut the fuck up

[7:06pm] Ian  
I can’t believe you let her do that  
Think I just fell in love all over 

[7:10pm] Mickey  
Wow. You sappy fuck

[7:11pm] Ian  
There’s no winning with you, asshole  
Cant wait to fuck you lookin like that. Better?

[7:13pm] Mickey  
Now you’re talkin

[7:14pm] Ian  
I could eat you up  
That’s your fuckin colour

[7:16pm] Mickey  
Nah, black is. Figured you’d like this shit tho

[7:17pm] Ian  
You fuckin love it too   
You love making me happy, huh? 

[7:18pm] Mickey  
Guess so 

[7:20pm] Ian  
Mm, yum

[7:21pm] Mickey  
Freak

[7:22pm] Ian  
Yeah but so are you, sexy 🤤

[7:23pm] Mickey  
🖕 

[7:24pm] Ian  
I love you and your fine ass  
Send me more, I know Mands took a million

[7:27pm] Mickey  


[7:28pm] Ian  
Mickey, look at you. Jesus fucking Christ 

[7:29pm] Mickey  
Come home. See it up close

[7:30pm] Ian  
Soon, Mick. FaceTime me?

[7:32pm] Mickey  
Yeah. Gimme a sec. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment✨


End file.
